True Love and Plot Devices
by MsMKT86
Summary: Sam & Mercedes have been broken up for 11 months. Now they're both in New York and Kurt, with help from Blaine, makes it his mission to get them back where they belong, together. Double dates & special dinners push the long lost lovers closer but there's a dark force working against Klaine's endeavors. Will the lovers overcome or succumb to the plot devices trying to stop them?
1. New Roommates

**A/N: Hey guys! So, late last night this fic came to me. I decided to share it with you guys. I hope you like it. Let me if I should continue.**

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

"Don't do that." Mercedes Jones said to her new roommate.

"I'm only trying to make this room look better." Kurt Hummel said. He reached his hand out again to move the orange lamp with white letters on it. It was the most hideous thing he'd ever seen.

"Stop it, Kurt." she said slapping his hand. "Don't move it."

"Just tell me why?"

"I said not to."

"Well, that didn't work when my dad said it to me. Why would it work when you say it?" Kurt asked folding his arms across his chest.

"I like it there, ok." she said getting between him and the lamp.

"Ugh. Fine." he said. "That's why Santana moved out isn't it?" Kurt questioned. "She couldn't stand one more minute looking that horrible lamp."

"Shut up, Kurt." Mercedes said. "You know she moved in with Dani."

"Right. Right." he said with a nod.

"You never said why you wanted to move in with me." she said as she slide some of his boxes across the room.

"You never said why you moved to New York." he said cutting a box open.

"Change of scenery."

"My dad thought it was a good idea."

"Why?"

"You first."

"Lima was getting a little to "dumb blonde" for me. I needed something different." she said unwrapping pictures frames.

"My dad thinks Rachel is toxic to me." he said avoiding her eyes. "I know you're thinking it."

"Thinking what?" Mercedes asked putting some of Kurt's pictures around the living room.

"What he meant by toxic."

"I wasn't."

"You were." Kurt said.

"Ok I was, but do you blame me? Toxic. That's harsh." she said.

"Well my dad thinks that my life and experiences here would have been different if I had just gotten a smaller place alone; because Rachel is a "feeling sharer"." Kurt explained.

"A "feeling sharer"?" Mercedes questioned.

"Apparently Rachel is the person that if she feels a certain way or her life is headed in a certain direction, she wants the people closest to her to feel the same, be going through the same things she is." he said moving on to the next box.

"Hmph."

"You agree?"

"Well, think about it, Kurt. When you guys first got here, she was single and you were with Blaine. Then you went all Rachel and ignored him for your own goals, he cheated, you guys broke up."

"Thank you for the review." he said sadly.

"You know that's what happened. Then she "comforted" you and "convinced" you to get back together with Blaine but she had already started dating Brody so she couldn't have you moping around." Mercedes said. "She was feeling happy at the time."

"Ok."

"So, then you and Blainers get back together and a split second later it comes out that Brody was ho'ing. You and Blaine stick it out a little longer but then suddenly, BAM!" she yelled. "You and Rachel are single in that big ass loft together."

"Santana was there for most of that." Kurt said.

"And Santana never let Berry rope her into anything. Feelings or otherwise." Mercedes explained as Kurt handed her a couple of throw pillows.

"Well since you have such a laser scope into my life, how about we turn the laser on you?" Kurt said pulling her down on the couch.

"What?"

"You and Sam." Kurt said.

"There is no me and Sam." she said.

"I don't believe that, Diva and you don't either." he said playfully slapping her arm.

"Why not? He proved that whatever he felt for me was flash in the pan." she said. Kurt shook his head vehemently. "What?"

"Mercedes, after you and Sam broke up, he reverted." Kurt said.

"Yeah, I heard; into a child."

"Exactly."

"What?"

"The farthest thing from the man you love." Kurt said.

"I don't get it." Mercedes said confused.

"He was hurt. It was easier for him to pretend to be something and someone entirely different than deal with the pain." he explained.

"So his pain caused him to "marry" Brittany and turn the school nurse into a pedophile?" Mercedes questioned.

"His pain caused him to act out, yes."

"He broke up with me." she stated. "You didn't see me being ridiculous."

"Well Sam isn't you. And FYI, according to Artie, he would aske Jake Puckerman everyday if Puck mentioned you in his phone calls when you guys were in L. A."

"So? When I moved back to Lima he was someone different and he made no moves my way, not to mention he was dating Brittany."

"Is that when..." Kurt began.

"I decided to move. Yes." Mercedes said. "I figured my friends were all here, so why stay there. There was nothing there for me anymore."

"Oh. Right. Of course." Kurt said.

"It's the truth."

"Is it though?"

"Yes."

"Then what's with the Tennessee Volunteers lamp?" he questioned pointing to the orange lamp on the end table.

"Shut up Kurt." Mercedes said unplugging the lamp and carrying it back to her bedroom.

X X X X

"I'll get it!" Kurt yelled to Mercedes as he left the kitchen and headed toward the door. He opened it and squealed. "Blaine!" he said leaping into his on again boyfriend's arms. "Come in!" he said pulling him in. Kurt's eyes lit up when he saw that Blaine was followed in by Sam and Artie.

"Hey." Artie said as he pushed the door shut. "This place is dope, Kurt."

"Yeah man. It's cool. You gotta awesome view." Sam said standing at the window, looking out over the city. Kurt stood beside Blaine with his head cocked to the side.

"What?" Blaine asked in a hushed tone.

"Sam seems different than the last time I saw him." Kurt said touching his oven mitt to his chin.

"We just graduated and he's actually going to school." Blaine said.

"What happened to modeling?" Kurt asked.

"His dad told him that as a model his career could possibly be over by 25 so, he needs to go to school and have a back up career."

"Makes sense."

"Yeah, but he didn't know that about modeling so he quit and he's going to NYU on scholarship for graphic design." Blaine explained.

"NYU? That's fabulous." Kurt said clapping his hands together. "Mercedes is going to NYU too."

"Kurt don't meddle." Blaine pleaded. "You know what always ends up happening."

"People end up happily ever after." Kurt said with a smile when he saw Mercedes walking toward them.

"Blaine!" she said excitedly as she hugged him.

"Hey Mercedes! You look good." he said returned her hug.  
"Thank you. So do you."

"What about me girl? How I look?" Artie asked with his swag voice on, arms outstretched.

"Boy, you know you look good." she said hugging him. Kurt was waiting with baited breath for her to notice Sam.

"They're right." Sam said in a sexy tone as he approached her. "You do look really good."

"Sam." Mercedes said her eyes wide. She couldn't believe it. He looked gorgeous as always but he seemed...familiar. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." he said with a crooked smile. "I don't get a hug?"

"Oh. Of course." she said wrapping her arms around his neck. Their bodies pressed together felt like magic. The feel of his arms around her waist, his hands caressing her sides felt like they were in another time and place. She couldn't help but revel in it.

"Well, as soon as Rachel, Santana and Dani get here, I'll serve dinner." Kurt said happily he headed back into the kitchen, Blaine and Artie behind him. Sam and Mercedes broke their hug. Her eyes were still wide in disbelief.

"You really do look good." Sam whispered in her ear before he grabbed his bag and moved it into the spare room.

"Oh God." Mercedes said aloud as she face planted.


	2. Dinner with Friends

**A/N: So, you guys are awesome! I'm glad ya'll are enjoying this story. I've got some great stuff coming up. So stay tuned!**

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**This story is unbeta'd. I'm doing my best to check all the mistakes so bare with me. Thanks.**

* * *

"I'll get it." Mercedes said as she carried plates to her and Kurt's open dining room.

"Blaine, is she gone?" Kurt whispered.

"Yeah, why?" Blaine asked as he bit into a carrot.

"Stop eating." Kurt said taking the vegetable from his boyfriend. "Here take these."

"Kurt, what are these?" he said looking at the little folded pieces of paper.

"Name cards."

"For?"

"Do I have to tell you everything?" Kurt asked exasperated. "Set the table and put these on the plates."

"Ok." Blaine said as he hopped off the counter.

"Wait!" Kurt called.

"What?"

"Make sure that you put Sam and Mercedes across from each other."

"Kurt..." the Eurasian man said.

"Are you going to help me or not?" he said his hands on his hips.

"Not, but because I don't want to fight with you, I'll do it." Blaine said kissing his boyfriend on the lips. "This time.."

"Of course." Kurt said beaming. "Go, go, go." he said waving him away.

XX

Mercedes opened the door to find Santana, Dani and Rachel standing there, bottles in hand.

"Hey!" she said as she embraced the Latina. "Where did you get this from?" she asked taking the bottle of champagne from her.

"The gay community is very giving." Dani said as she handed Mercedes another bottle.

"Yeah. The fabulous gays down the hall found out we were going to a house warming party and gave us these from their freakishly pristine apartment." Santana said.

"Hey Mercedes." Rachel said hugging her. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?" Mercedes said returning her hug.

"I'm good." she said closing the door behind her. "I'm sorry about L. A."

"No need to be sorry." Mercedes said. "I'm not. I still got my CDs, which I plan to sell on weekends while Artie and I busk in Central park."

"Oh. That's great." Rachel said with a smile that said she was above busking. Santana rolled her eyes.

"So, who's here?" she asked as Mercedes led them toward the dining room.

"Well, obviously Kurt, Blaine, Artie... and Sam." she said. Santana's eyes grew wide.

"That trouty mouth girlfriend stealer is here?"

"Yeah." Mercedes said avoiding her eyes.

"Ugh." Santana said as she entered into the kitchen.

"Santana, just the lesbian I wanted to see." Kurt said cheerily.

"Lady face, my favorite gay. What's going on?" Santana said as she stuck her finger in the pot of sauce Kurt was stirring.

"Blaine and I are getting Sam and Mercedes back together." he said smacking her hand.

"Why? He broke up her then did some bullshit." Santana said. "In my opinion, he's exactly where he should be. Alone, sad and trying to find a job wearing the world biggest dentures." she said with a shrug.

"Santana, Sam made a mistake." Kurt said removing the sauce from the heat.

"And I should care why?"

"Because look at us." he said. "I'm happily in love with Blaine and you and Dani have reached a new plateau."

"So what?"

"Don't you think it's time, Mercedes get back in the love saddle?"

"Of course I do; but does it have to riding bitch to Evans?" she questioned as she popped a sliced carrot in her mouth.

"Yes. They are supposed to be together. I know it and when are you going to stop blaming Sam for the oddity that was his relationship with Britt?" Kurt said as he placed the no bake lasagna noddles in the pan.

"Uh never." Santana said matter of factly.

"Well, you should. It's your fault they dated any way." Kurt said turning to face her.

"What?" she said shocked.

"You broke up with Brittany because you wanted to date some smelly hippie at school." he said. "She was sad and alone."

"But I..."

"You forced her to seek out affection." Santana was silent. Kurt threw her his best judging you face before returning to his lasagna. Just as he closed the oven door, she spoke.

"Ok. You're right." Santana said. "So, maybe I was hasty in that decision because I let my inner Puckerman out and only thought about all the college scissoring I was missing." she said leaning against the counter.

"Right so get off Sam's back." Kurt said his hands busy with dinner.

"Fine. Whatever."

"Great! So are you in?"

"Yeah, why not?" Santana said with a half shrug.

"Ok, so we're starting tonight." Kurt said smiling at her as he happily danced around the kitchen.

"How?" she said laughing at him.

"I had Blaine set the table with name cards."

"Sam and our girl across from each other?"

"Oh my God. I should have gotten to help me." Kurt said hands on his hips.

"Why?" Santana asked.

"Because Kurt thinks I'm not capable to do this job." Blaine said as he entered back into the kitchen. Santana and Kurt laughed.

"What so funny?" Mercedes asked.

"Nothing, girl." Santana said. "Is dinner almost ready, Kurt?"

"20 minutes." he said. "Blaine, go get Sam so he can open these bottles."

"I can do it." Blaine said. Kurt, Mercedes, and Santana stifled laughs.

"We want them open today, Eurasian toddler." Santana said. "Go get Arms McGee."

"Someday Santana, someone is going to out insult and you won't know what to do." Blaine said haughtily before leaving the kitchen.

"Oh, Kurtie, you never told Blaine?" Mercedes asked as Blaine and Sam came back to the kitchen.

"Told me what?"

"That Santana has been out insulted." Mercedes said beaming.

"Oh, that's right, you told me about that." Kurt said. "It was by our resident young ingenue."

"Rachel?" Blaine questioned.

"Oh that's right." Sam chimed it. _"__Maybe you're right, maybe I am destined to play the title role in the Broadway musical version of Willow, but the only job you're going to have is working on a pole!" _Sam said impersonating Rachel. The kitchen erupted into laughter.

"It wasn't even that funny." Santana muttered as Kurt removed the lasagna from the oven.

"Let's eat!" Kurt said as he led the way to the dining room, baking dish in tow.

XXXX

All through dinner Kurt's insides were jumping every time he witnessed a stolen glance between Sam and Mercedes. He had known Mercedes for a long time so he knew that if she was receptive to Sam already then he could have them back together by the end of the month with the right plan.

"So, Sam, when's your first photo shoot?" Rachel asked in a lull in the conversation.

"Uh...let me check." he said picking up his phone. He slid his finger over the screen a few times before speaking again. "A couple of days after never."

"Why? I thought you wanted to be a model? You got those shots done." she said sipping her champagne.

"I talked to my dad about it and I decided that school was a better option for me." he said with an easy smile.

"Oh, well. That's still good. At least you're doing something with you life." she said. Kurt cocked his head to the side. He could have sworn Rachel's eyes flashed to Mercedes when she said that.

"Yeah. Thanks for the help though, Rachel." Sam said.

"Of course." she said beaming.

"Are we eating dinner with Mr. Schue?" Santana asked.

"Girl, what are you talking about?" Artie asked as he poured himself another glass of champagne.

"You wanna easy up on the drink, Artie?" Kurt asked.

"Why? I'm not driving." Artie quipped. "Anyway, Santana, what you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Rachel's brown nosing." she said, her arms folded across her chest. "All time high; but I don't get it. It's just Sam."

"I wasn't going to say anything." Dani said calmly. "But...even I noticed."

"Exactly." Santana said.

"I wasn't brown nosing." Rachel said. "Just because I can have a conversation with someone without insulting them doesn't mean I'm brown nosing them."

"You are so right, Berry. You need him to come run lines with you or work on the male part of some incredibly gay show?" Santana asked.

"Shut up Santana." Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"Guys, dinner was so peaceful." Mercedes said. "Can we get back to that please?"

"I was just about to say that." Sam said with a smile. Mercedes blushed at his heart stopping smile. Kurt realized that Blaine saw the little moment between their friends as well. They winked at each other.

"You're right, Diva." Kurt said grabbing her hand. "I'll get dessert. Blaine help me, please."

"Of course." Blaine said excusing himself from the table.

"Did you see that?" Kurt asked trying to contain his excitement when Blaine entered the kitchen.

"I did!" Blaine said holding saucers for Kurt as he placed slices of chocolate cake on them.

"So, are you in now?" Kurt asked, as he watched Blaine put the plates on two trays.

"Hell yeah!" Blaine said brightly as he put the last plate down.

"Perfect! They don't stand a chance. They'll be dating and half way engaged by the end of the month." Kurt said with a fist bump to Blaine before they picked up the trays and returned to the dining room.

* * *

**A/N: FIC REC: You guys should check out _Glee World by Princess976_. It's full of drama and romance and it chalked full of crazy! Review and let her know you enjoy the cray!**


	3. Plan A

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for the support of this story. I had no idea that anyone was going to like it but I'm glad that you do. I've the next chapter in my head already so be on the look out. **

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own: The Apollo Music Cafe, Glee or any of the characters.**

* * *

_'Good morning!'_ Kurt text as soon as he sat up in bed the next day. While he waited for a reply he watched Blaine sleep. He had missed his boyfriend but he was so happy that he was here with him where he was supposed to be. _'Morning Santana.'_ he sent. Blaine had his back to Kurt but he was enjoying the tiny purring noises he was making. _'Time to get up, San.'_ Kurt text as Blaine woke up.

"Hey." Blaine said groggily.

"Morning." Kurt said leaning over and kissing him.

"What's with the phone?" he asked after they broke their kiss.

"I'm trying to get Santana to answer me." he said as his thumbs tapped along on his screen. _'SANTANA! ANSWER YOUR TEXTS!'_

"Well, it's still kinda early, Kurt."

"It's 10am."

"That's early for some people."

"What's early in the city that never sleeps?" Kurt said as he looked down at his phone again. "Ugh!"

"Calm down. Why don't you just call her?" Blaine asked sitting up by the headboard next to Kurt.

"Because Mercedes is up and I don't want her to hear the plan." he explained.

"What's the plan anyway?"

"Come on." Kurt said grabbing Blaine's hand. He pulled him across the hall to the bathroom. He closed the door and locked it. "Turn on the shower."

"Ok." Blaine said. He twisted the knobs until the water was warm. He pulled his wifebeater off and moved up behind Kurt.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"I thought we were going to take a shower together." Blaine said kissing his shoulder.

"Gross." Santana's voice sounded.

"Oh." Blaine said blushing.

"Maybe later." Kurt said patting him on the shoulder. "Is Dani there?" he asked as he hopped up on the counter.

"Yeah." Dani said.

"Ok, good. Here's the plan..." Kurt began excitedly.

* * *

Mercedes had been in New York a little over a month. She had her regular haunts now and she mapped out the safest root back to her apartment. As she greeted the little old lady that sits behind the counter of the coin operated laundromat, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"It's Kurt." the voice said.

"Hey Kurtie. What's going on?" Mercedes asked.

"Where are you?"

"It's almost 8:30pm. I'm almost at the apartment."

"Stop. Get a cab." he said.

"Why? What's happening?" she questioned hailing a cab.

"Meet me and Blaine at The Apollo Theater." he said excitedly.

"For what?"

"We're having dinner at the Apollo Music Cafe." Kurt squealed.

"Really? Am I dressed right?" Mercedes asked.

"What'd you wear today? Purple wrap dress and pumps? That's perfect."

"I'll see you soon."

"When you get there, just tell them you're with the Hummel-Anderson party. Bye!" he said excitedly hanging up the phone. "Did you get a hold of Sam?"

"Yeah. He was getting a cab when I called him. I just redirected him." Blaine said with a bright smile. "How did you pull this off, anyway?"

"I know people, Blaine." Kurt said plopping down on the couch. He crossed his legs and wrapped his hands around his knee. "You have to be in the know to get anything done in this city."

"Right. So who did you know?"

"Isabelle Wright."

"Your boss?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. She's got her finger on every pulse in this city." Kurt said as he leaned into Blaine.

"Well, it's a good thing." Blaine said. "How do you think it's gonna go?

"Either fabulous or awful." Kurt said as he flicked the TV on.

* * *

Mercedes arrived at the Apollo Music Cafe at about 9:15.

"Hey." Sam said from behind her.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Mercedes asked.

"Blaine called me. He said to meet him here." he said glancing around at the crowd. "I don't see him though."

"I think that he and Kurt are already inside." she said. "Kurt told me to tell the host we're with the Hummel-Anderson party."

"Man, why don't they just get married already?' Sam joked.

"I know right." Mercedes said laughing loudly. "Rachel, Tina and I have been planning this wedding since...what day did they meet?"

"Yeah, well sometimes the best laid plans blow up in your face." Sam whispered in her ear. She glanced up at him over her shoulder. She knew what he was referring to. "I'm not bitter though, just making an observation." he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Right." Mercedes said turning her back to him. She couldn't wait to get inside. She was planning to pull Kurt into the ladies room and ask him what the hell he was thinking inviting Sam along to hang out with them. They stood in like for another fifteen minutes before they reached the host. "Hi, we're with the Hummel-Anderson party.

"Alright. Right this way." the tall dark skin man said as he led them all the way to the front by the stage. "Here you go."

"Wait, we're supposed to be meeting people." Sam commented pointing to the two chairs at the table.

"Hummel-Anderson, party of two?" the man said.

"Yeah but, there should be four chairs." Sam said. "Where are they?"

"Party of two man. That's two chairs."

"I get that." Sam said annoyed. "But there should be four chairs, you made a mistake."

"Now either the two of you are the Hummel-Andersons or you need to go."

"It's fine. Excuse him." Mercedes said. The man pulled her chair out, left them menus and walked away.

"What the hell was that?" Sam questioned.

"That was Kurt and Blaine meddling." she answered handing him a menu.

"Kurt and Blaine..." he muttered. "Ohh! I'm gonna kill that guy."

"Going to dinner with me is a killable offense?" Mercedes said looking into those green eyes.

"No." Sam said looking deeply in her brown eyes. "I didn't say that but we aren't exactly in a romantic dinner kind of place."

"I don't want to be here either."

"I didn't say I didn't want to be here." Sam said.

"Yes you did." Mercedes said. "But it's too late."

"Mercedes, I..."

"Just order, Sam." she looking at her menu. Sam let out a deep sigh and returned to his menu.

* * *

Kurt paced the floor of the apartment he shared with his best friend, Mercedes Jones. It almost 1am and he was excited. Day one of his plan to get Sam and Mercedes back together started tonight.

"Kurt. Come to bed." Blaine said groggily from their bedroom door, clad in a wifebeater and plaid sleep pants, his hair all over the place. "You can pump Mercedes for information in the morning."

"Blaine, go back to sleep." Kurt said shooing him away. He couldn't sleep. Not until he saw them walk through that door hand in hand and in love. He continued pacing until he heard keys jingling in the locks. Kurt sailed across the room and landed on the couch.

"Night." Sam said as he followed Mercedes into the apartment.

"Night." she said as he walked down the hall toward the spare room. "Night Kurt." Mercedes said as she walked past the open living room.

"Wait, Mercy." Kurt said hopping up. "How was tonight?"

"Kurt what are you doing?" she asked him, her arms folded across her chest.

"What?" he asked feigning innocence.

"I know you. Stop what you're doing. It's a waste of time."

"Mercedes..."

"A complete waste of time." she said on way to her room. Kurt stood in the hallway, his hand on his hips. He went to his room and laid down beside Blaine.

"Blaine, it's time for plan B." Kurt said his arms above his head.

"Huh?" Blaine asked blinking awake.

"Plan B." Kurt repeated. "You were right. Plan A was too much too soon."

"I told you." the dreamy man said rubbing his eyes. "But I also told you not to meddle."

"Well, you can't say that now Mr. Anderson. You meddled today." Kurt said turning on his side to face Blaine.

"Ok so maybe. I want Sam to be happy."

"I want Mercedes to be happy."

"Now if we could get them to be happy together..." Kurt began.

"That would be fabulous." Blaine finished with a laugh. Kurt kissed Blaine deeply as his boyfriend wrapped his arms around him. Kurt had missed his boyfriend. The smell of his hair, the smoothness of his skin, the soft brush of his long eyelashes on his cheek, the strength in his arms and the warmth of his kiss. Kurt had missed it all because he knew that from those kisses and touches poured love. More love than a fabulous boy from Lima, Ohio deserved; but as he lay there embracing his love, his mind drifted down the hall to Mercedes.

He knew she was lonely and longing. And whether she wanted to admit it or not, she was longing for Sam Evans. Kurt knew he was pushing his luck with this first attempt but he knew Sam and Mercedes. They were like two puzzle pieces in those sliding puzzles. You can't just pick them up, turn them around and link the pieces together like a jigsaw. No; Sam and Mercedes needed to be slid and maneuvered just right until they fit again; and that's exactly what he planned to do.


	4. Plan B is an Official Go

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you all so so much for the support of this story. I appreciate it. So, the next chapter 2 more character show up and Kurt's plan kicks into high gear, not to mention there's that dark cloud looming in the corner. Stay tuned!**

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

Sam woke up the next morning, in pain and tired so he just laid there. Last night had been a disaster. He had been tricked into a date with Mercedes that just turned to a night full of awkward glances and silence. His twin bed was too small but he was sharing a room with Artie so he didn't have an option on bed size. He got up and went down the hall to the bathroom.

"Just don't talk to her, Sam." he said aloud to himself in the mirror. He had thought about last night while he laid in his too small bed. It seemed like Mercedes was still really hurt by what happened between them and he know that he was to blame for...well most of it. Sam showered and went back to his room to get dressed.

"Hello?" he said answering his phone. "Yeah. I'm sorry I had to leave in such a hurry last night." Sam said stretching into his tight t-shirt. "Well, if I had know why, I probably wouldn't have left." He pushed his feet into his Cons. "Yeah, I'll be there soon." he said ending the call. He wrenched his bedroom door open stepped into the hallway and bumped into Blaine.

"Morning Sam." Blaine said happily.

"What the hell, Blaine?" Sam said annoyance in his voice.

"What?"

"The cafe last night. What the hell?"

"How'd that go?"

"Awful." Sam stated plainly.

"Oh." Blaine said. "What happened?"

"Let's see, it was going fine at first but then I put my foot in my mouth. Then I got into a mini argument with the host about the seating and embarrassed her." Sam said. "Then I said some stupid shit and we spent the evening silent."

"Well, I'll partially take the blame. I did call you but the rest of that is all you." Blaine said his hand up defensively.

"It's hers too." Sam said. "At some point she's gonna have to let me apologize and explain."

"Maybe she's not ready."

"If I wait for her, I'll be an old man."

"Sam, come on." Blaine said sympathetically.

"I gotta go." Sam said grabbing his denim jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Hey, meet me at the Hard Rock tonight." Blaine called.

"Meet you? The real Blaine?" Sam called back.

"Yes. 8pm."

"I'll be there." Sam said as he exited the front door. Hearing the door snap shut, Blaine ran back to his bedroom.

"So, Sam's gonna meet me at the Hard Rock at 8." he said sitting down beside Kurt. "But last night was apparently, terrible."

"Damn." Kurt said.

"Yeah, Sam's upset about it but I really think he's just looking for a chance to apologize to Mercedes."

"Ok, so we're lying now."

"What? Don't you think that lying in the first place is what made last night terrible?" Blaine questioned.

"I don't know what made last night terrible but I intend to find out." Kurt rising from the bed and walking down the hallway to Mercedes' bedroom. "I'm so sorry." he said pushing her door open.

"What?" she said looking up from her book.

"Blaine told me what Sam said about last night. I'm sorry." he said joining her on the bed.

"What the hell was that Kurt?" Mercedes said putting her book on her nightstand and looking him in the eye. "It was the worst date ever."

"Why?"

"Oh, let's recap, shall we? First, he showed up, said some dumb shit about well laid plans, embarrassed himself. Then when we get inside, he makes a scene in front of everyone about the seating arrangements _because there should be four chairs not two._" she said mocking him. "This time embarrassing the both of us. Then to tie a nice little bow on the top, he made some stupid comment about being at dinner with me and the rest of evening was spent with neither of looking at the other and silence." Mercedes said giving her best friend the play by play.

"I'm sorry. I just thought that you know, he was here, you're here...Sam and Mercedes, the nerd and the diva, the blonde Adonis and the Vargas girl, the..." Kurt listed.

"I get it."

"I was only trying to help."

"I know but Kurt sometimes, when things are over...they're just over." she said looking down at her hands in her laps.

"I don't believe that." Kurt said grabbing her hands. "For two reasons. One the dreamy hunk of man in my bedroom right now and that thing." he said pointing to the orange lamp with the white letters on it. "You don't really believe it either."

"Kurt..."

"You're right. I'm sorry. No more meddling." he said putting his arm around her. "How about we have a girl's day?"

"Yeah?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes. Shopping, spa and then dinner at the Hard Rock." Kurt said excitedly.

"Sounds fun." Mercedes said. "Ill be ready soon." she said hugging him. He hugged her back before returning to his room.

"Blaine!"

"What?" he said peeking his head out of the closet.

"Plan B is an official go." \

XXXX

Blaine stood out of the Hard Rock Cafe waiting for Sam. On the cab ride over, Kurt had text him and told him that he and Mercedes had just arrived.

"Hey man." Sam said as he approached him.

"Hey, you ready to eat?" Blaine asked.

"Always." Sam laughed as he and Blaine were shone to their table. "Blaine!" Sam said through gritted teeth as he grabbed his friend's arm. "What's going on?"

"What?"

"Don't do that. What are they doing here?"

"Oh, Kurt and Mercedes?" Blaine asked looking over his shoulder at them.

"Yes." Sam whispered harshly.

"Well, Kurt made the reservation, but I didn't know he was going to bring Mercedes." Blaine said.

"Why should I believe that?" Sam questioned, his eyes flashing to Mercedes.

"Don't, but I'm still going to eat." Blaine said with a smile before he walked away from him. Sam sighed heavily before joining the group at the table. Thankfully he sat beside Blaine. The quartet ordered. Sam and Mercedes listened while the boyfriends chatted about the impending school year.

"What's going on?" Mercedes asked interrupting Kurt and Blaine's conversation.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"You know." Sam said looking at Blaine.

"Nope." Blaine said.

"Yeah right." Mercedes said rolling her eyes.

Right." Sam said. "You just couldn't stop."

"Stop what?" Kurt questioned.

"Meddling." Sam and Mercedes said simultaneously.

"I told you I was done with that." Kurt said feigning unbelief.

"Then what's with this dinner?" Sam asked.

"It's just dinner." Kurt said. "I didn't feel like cooking so, here we are."

"Well, I didn't necessarily want to spend two consecutive nights out to dinner with Sam." Mercedes said avoided the blonde's eyes.

"How do you plan to pull that off?" Blaine asked taking a drink of his soda.

"What?" she asked.

"Is Sam supposed to eat in his room all summer?" Kurt asked.

"Well no but..." she began.

"Exactly." Kurt said.

"What?" Sam inquired.

"Listen you two. Blaine and I are a couple and we like to do couple things together." he explained. "So, if I'm out with my girlfriend enjoying the day and I bring her to dinner and I invite my boyfriend who invites his best friend along, you two are just gonna have to get over it because I'm not gonna feel bad about it." he said sitting back in his chair folding his arms across his chest. Sam and Mercedes shared a glance.

"I'm sorry, Kurt." Mercedes said sincerely. "I shouldn't have just accused you of getting in my business after you said you wouldn't."

"Thank you." Kurt said with a nod.

"Yeah. I'm sorry too." Sam muttered.

"It's ok." Kurt said as he and Blaine shared a relieved glance as the four finished dinner and headed back toward the apartment.


	5. A heartfelt note

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you all so much for your support of this story. So, a lot happens in this chapter so tell me what you think.**

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

The next morning while Kurt was fixing breakfast, there was a knock at the door. He removed everything from the heat and went to answer it.

"Tina!" he shouted as he pulled her into a hug.

"Hey Kurt!" she said returning his hug.

"Mike." Kurt said hugging the sexy Asian boy behind his friend.

"Hey." he said with a bright smile, returning the hug. "What's up?"

"Oh you know...the usual." Kurt said as he grabbed Tina's hand. "I'm gonna steal Tina here. I need help with breakfast." Mike nodded before Tina stumbled off with Kurt to the kitchen.

"Damn Kurt. What is wrong with you?" she said balancing herself on a counter.

"Blaine, Santana, Dani, Artie and I are working together to get Sam and Mercedes back together." he blurted out.

"Finally!" Tina squealed. "I'm so in!"

"Good. So, Plan A blew up like an atom bomb so we've moved on to Plan B."

"Which is?"

"It's beautiful really. "Double dates."" Kurt answered using air quotes.

"I don't get it." Tina said confusion on her face.

"Last night Blaine and I had a "double date" with Sam and Mercedes but that was really just to get them used to spending time together without fireworks." he explained.

"Fireworks? What happened before?" she asked.

"Hey Lady!" Blaine said entering the kitchen.

"Blainey Days! Tina said hugging him.

"So, what are we talking about?" Blaine asked popping an apple slice in his mouth.

"I was just telling Tina about the plan." Kurt said smacking his hand.

"Oh, are you gonna help?" Blaine asked.

"Of course I am." Tina said. "Where is she?"

"In her bedroom. All the way at the end of the hallway." Kurt said. Tina left the kitchen and headed toward Mercedes' bedroom.

"Come in." Mercedes said to the knock on her door.

"You just couldn't get away from purple could you." Tina said stepping into the room.

"Tina!" Mercedes said excitedly. "When did you get here?" she said hugging the Asian girl.

"Just now. I've missed you." Tina said returning the hug. "What's going on?"

"Not much. Just adjusting, you know."

"With what? New York or Sam?"

"New York." she said rolling her eyes.

"You still haven't talked to him have you?" Tina questioned.

"Why should I?" Mercedes inquired.

"Oh, I don't know. He wants to talk, Mercedes. Like really talk. Don't be so stubborn." Tina said matter of factly.

"I'm not being stubborn." Mercedes said looking her in the eyes.

"That's why you guys had a horrible date the other night?"

"Kurt." she muttered. "My so-called stubbornness didn't cause Sam to act like an ass. Trust me when I say he didn't need my help."

"Ok, well, what about last night?" Tina asked.

"That wasn't a date." Mercedes protested.

"So? Did your dinner come back up because you were in his presence?"

"No, of course not."

"Then stop being stubborn and at least be friends with him." Tina said playfully smacking her arm.

"Fine." Mercedes said rolling her eyes.

"Great! So, you and Sam can show Mike and I around today after breakfast." Tina said as they exited the room and walked toward the open dining room.

"What?" Mercedes said shocked.

"Hey Mercedes." Mike said hugging her.

"Hi Mike." she said hugging him back.

"So, Sam and Mercedes are gonna show us around today." Tina informed Mike. "After breakfast."

"Cool." Mike said beaming. Mercedes sighed. Mike had such a warm friendly smile it was hard to say no when smiled at you. "That should be fun."

"Yeah." Mercedes muttered with a weak smile.

"Breakfast is ready!" Kurt said as he carried a large tray of apple pancakes to the table.

* * *

After breakfast, Sam and Mercedes took Mike and Tina on tour of New York City. Times Square, Broadway, tourist shops, Central Park and Fifth Avenue.

Mike and Tina took the lead down the famous street. Sam and Mercedes followed in relative silence.

"Tiffany's, Cartier or Harry Winston?" Sam asked as they looked in the windows of the luxurious shops.

"Depends on what I'm looking for." Mercedes answered looking in the window.

"Hmph. You look like a Tiffany's girl to me." Sam said as they continued to stroll down the street. She flashed him a smile. "Hey Mike! Let's go in here!" he called out pointing to a store. Mercedes looked up to where he was point and realized it was Build-A-Bear.

"Why do you wanna go in Build-A-Bear?" she asked as he led her inside.

"Well, I have a little sister, you know. Stacey misses me. I spent two years away from her when I came back to McKinley and then I come all the way here for school. So, I figure if I make her a Sammy bear, she won't miss me as much." Sam said with wet eyes.

"I'll help." Mercedes said sweetly as she touched his hand lightly. Sam smiled at her as they moved through the steps of building his sister the perfect Sammy bear.

"Thank you. I've got one more bear to make. Can you hang on to this one for me?" Sam asked with a sweet smile.

"Of course." she said smiling back. As she started to watch him, Mike and Tina joined her.

"This is so cute!" Tina gushed as she took the Sammy bear from Mercedes. Sammy had on a pair of classic jeans, a white t-shirt covered with a green plaid shirt and black high-top Cons.

"I know right." Mercedes said smiling. "He made it for Stacey."

"Aww." Tina said hugging the bear to her chest.

"Right! The little heart you put inside, says 'I love you Stace. Never forget that Sammy love you.'"

"That's so..." Tina said her eyes welling up.

"Sweet. I know." Mercedes finishing her sentence.

"What's he doing now?" Mike asked rubbing Tina's back.

"Building another bear. For Stevie I guess." she answered as they watched him put the final touched on the bear in his hands.

"Here." Sam said as he held an orange bear out to her.

"Who's this for?" Mercedes asked looking at the orange bear. She wore a white sequined top, black sequined tulle skirt, pink sequined high top sneakers and a pair of pink Kanye shutter glasses on top of it's head.

"You." he said with a 1000 watt smile.

_'Sexy bastard.'_ she thought to herself. "It's for me?"

"Yeah. This the Pizazzy bear."

"What her name?" Tina asked.

"Mercy Pizazz." Sam answered his eyes locked on Mercedes'. "Here, this is hers." Sam said handing her as little microphone. "I also got a hat because I know you like them." he said handing her a white sequined knit hat.

"Thank you." Mercedes said as they walked toward the check out.

"You're welcome. Do me a favor alright?" Sam said as he handed her the bag containing Mercy Pizazz.

"What?" she asked as the walked down the street, her arm linked in his.

"Tonight, before you cuddle up with Mercy, take a look at the heart."

"I will."

"Thanks." Sam said as he kissed the top of her head. Mike and Tina walked behind the would-be couple. Tina snapped a photo of them and sent it to Kurt; the message read, **Plan B rocks! Sam has SO much game!**

* * *

When the quartet got home Artie, Blaine and Santana were in the living room playing _Disney Sing It_. Mercedes waved to the trio and took her bag to her room before returning to the kitchen.

"Hey Kurtie." Mercedes said as she pulled a bottle of juice out of the fridge.

"Hey Diva. How was your day?" he asked as he flipped through a cookbook.

"Fabulous." Tina said as she joined them. "She got a Build-A-Bear."

"What?" Kurt asked with a bright smile.

"Sam made me a bear. No big deal." Mercedes said before taking a sip of her juice.

"Right." Kurt and Tina said rolling their eyes.

"Anyway, what's for dinner?" Mercedes questioned.

"I'm thinking chicken Parmesan." Kurt said.

"Yum." Tina said.

"Hey Kurt." Sam said as he stuck his head into the kitchen.

"What, Samuel?" Kurt said as he walked around the kitchen gathering ingredients.

"I'm not gonna be here for dinner but Santana said Dani's coming." the blonde said.

"Where are you going?" Mercedes asked quietly.

"I've got plans. I already pushed 'em back so, I gotta go." Sam said with a smile before he left. "Oh..." he said sticking his head back out in the kitchen. "don't forget what to do what I asked you to do."

"I won't." Mercedes said. "Go before you're late." she said with a chuckle.

"Night guys." Sam said with a wave.

"What'd he ask you to do?" Kurt said with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't be gross, Kurt." she said rolling her eyes.

"I was thinking the same thing." Tina commented.

"Ya'll are so crazy. It's nothing like that." she said. "But it's also none of your business so don't ask." Mercedes said before she walked out of the kitchen.

"Kurt!" Tina squealed.

"This is going better than expected." Kurt said happily. "I'm gonna work on dinner you go inform the others." Tina nodded and went off to deliver the good news.

* * *

Kurt, Mercedes and their friends enjoyed another dinner together. Santana and Dani cleaned up the dished before they left for the night. Mike and Artie turned in, followed closely by Kurt and Blaine.

"I'm gonna get a shower before bed." Tina said when she and Mercedes entered into the purple bedroom at the end of the hall.

"Are you gonna use my shower or the one in the hall?" Mercedes asked sitting on the bed, Mercy Pizazz in her lap.

"Um, this one, duh." Tina said grabbing her towel. "So what's going on with you and Sam?"

"Nothing because there is no me and Sam." Mercedes said causally.

"But the bear and the kiss on the head." Tina swooned.

"It was a silly bear and a friendly peck." she said. "Don't try to read so much into it."

"Right." Tina said as she entered the bathroom. Mercedes watched as she closed the door behind her. She turned Mercy around to face at her. She really was a cute bear. She sighed, reached under her little shirt, opened her chest and pulled out her heart. While it was a little weird to be holding tiny Mercy's heart in her hand, she went ahead and squeezed the sides so that the top of the heart opened. She reached in and grabbed the little piece of paper. She unfolded it and found a note in Sam's scroll.

_I'm sorry. For everything I ever put your through. I shouldn't have done it, but now I'm asking you...begging you to forgive me. Not being your boyfriend sucks but not being your friends sucks harder. Just think about it, please. That's my wish, Mercy. Love Sammy_

Mercedes reread the note several times before she folded it back up and put it back in the heart. She put the heart back and just laid down, Mercy Pizazz squeezed to her chest.

* * *

**A/N2: So, what do you guys think about Sam's note inside of Mercy Pizazz? How will Mercedes respond? And where the hell does Sam keep going? Stay tuned to find out!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own: _New York City, Fifth Avenue, Times Square, Broadway, Central Park, Tiffany's & Co, Cartier, Harry Winston, Disney Sing It, Build-A-Bear, The Pizazzy Bear or Kanye because I would have advised him against going near Kim K; it's a good thing baby North is cute._**


	6. Central Park Busking

**A/N: Hey guys! So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I read it to my sister and her Samcedes feels got her. So let me know.**

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

**The bold words are the lyrics to the songs. **

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Sam and Mercedes were subjected to as many "double dates" as Kurt could push them on. Dinner with Santana and Dani, day trips with Artie and Tina, movie nights with he and Blaine.

Mercedes caught Kurt shimmying around the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Mercedes asked with a laugh.

"What?" Kurt asked shocked as he stopped mid shimmy.

"What are you doing?" she asked grabbing a bottle of orange juice.

"Am I not allowed to dance in the morning?" Kurt asked.

"Blaine that good, huh?" Mercedes teased.

"Mercedes Jones I can't believe you asked me that!" he said aghast.

"I can't think of any other reason a person would be shimmying as hard as you were." she said laughing.

"Well, since we're moving on, what are you plans for the day?" Kurt asked.

"Artie and I are going to Central Park." she said.

"Oh, busking right." Kurt said grabbing fruit from the fridge.

"Yep. I'm kind of excited actually."

"Light bulb! We should all go."

"What? Why?" Mercedes asked.

"It'll be fun and we can help you sell your CDs." Kurt said cutting in to a grapefruit.

"Ok, well who is we?" Mercedes questioned.

"Me, Blaine, Tina, Mike, oh my God Mike's dancing will wow them. Santana, Dani, and I guess I'll call Rachel. Obviously Artie and Sam." Kurt said ticking off the list on his fingers.

"Why?"

"Well, Sam can play the guitar and the rest of us can just be the glowing background to your marvelous vocal stylings." he beamed.

"Is your girl gonna be ok with that?"

"She doesn't have a choice. We're not the New Directions anymore and we don't have to do what Rachel Berry says."

"Ok. If you say so." Mercedes said with a laugh. "I'll be ready in a few hours."

"Ok." Kurt said as he watched her return to her room. He shimmied back into the kitchen. He began to hum as he gathered ingredients. He was so happy. He was more than happy, he was ecstatic. Sam and Mercedes were getting closer and whatever Sam had told her to do the other day helped. Granted a lot of his dancing had to do with the conversation he couldn't help but over hear.

_"__Thank you for talking to me." __Kurt heard __Sam sa__y__ when he entered Mercedes bedroom. __Kurt pressed himself against the wall and peeked into the bedroom to watch the long lost lovers._

_ "It's no problem." Mercedes said spinning around in her desk chair. Sam sat on the edge of her bed facing her. _

_ "I'm just gonna say it. I'm sorry." _

_ "It's ok."_

_ "No. It's not and don't do that." Sam said. "You know that it's not ok, don't just say that because you just want me to leave. I'm not doing that. I want to settle this."_

_ "Ok. Fine. You're right. It's not ok." Mercedes said. _

_ "I want a chance to fix it."_

_ "__What makes you think you can just say some magic words and everything will be fine again?"_

_ "I didn't say that, Mercedes." Sam said. "Are you going to listen to what I have to say or not? I got other shit I could be doing." _

_ "I'm listening." she said._

_ "Thank you." he said with a sigh. "Last year was...I made a..." he sighed again. "I'm sorry Mercedes. I was a __douche."_

_ "I know."_

_ "But this is you partly your fault too."_

_ "__Excuse me?" Mercedes said shocked._

_ "I've been wanting to talk to you for...months; but you've been less than cooperative." Sam said. _

_ "__Well, I didn't feel the need to say anything to you, Sam. I felt like when I heard that __**you**__ said that Brittany was your soul mate or whatever __anything I had to say was null and void__." Mercedes said rolling her eyes. Sam was silent. "Look, Kurt says__ after we broke up you reverted."_

_ "To what?"_

_ "I'm assuming to a child."_

_ "Oh. I just...It was just easier for me." Sam said._

_ "Why?" Mercedes asked._

_ "Being a child as you put it was easier than being adult Sam. The Sam who's heart was mangled." he said. "I just thought that if I changed who I was then I wouldn't have to deal with my issues." _

_ "I had issues to deal with too and I didn't revert."_

_ "You're not me."_

_ "You're right."_

_ "I really am truly sorry. I just need you to forgive me." Sam said. Mercedes was silent for a few moments. She looked deep into his eyes and realized that he meant everything that he was saying. She knew he wouldn't lie to her about something like this. _

_ "I forgive you." Mercedes said with a small smile. _

_ "Thank you." Sam said as he exhaled heavily. "So what are we?"_

_ "I don't know, friends I guess." she said with a shrug._

_ "Just friends?" he asked in a sexy tone._

_ "What else do you wanna be?"_

_ "You know what Mercy, for now, friends is good."_

_ "Good. I've missed you, Sam." _

_ "I've missed you too." he said. "Can I get a hug or are those reserved for best friends?"_

_ "Shut up, of course you can." she said. Kurt watched as she rose from her desk chair and embraced him. _

_ "I really did miss you." Sam murmured. _

_ "I missed you too but I'm glad you're back in my life." Mercedes said craning her neck to look at him. _

_ "Me too." he said. "Why'd you let me talk?"_

_ "Well, Mercy Pizazz and I had a little "heart to heart" and I decided it was the right thing to do." she said with a sweet smile. _

_ "I'm glad she got through to you." Sam said. Kurt covered his mouth to hide his sharp inhale when he saw Sam lean down and kiss her on the forehead. It was enough that he did it but when he lingered there and wrapped his arms tighter a__round__ his best friend, he thought he was going to faint. "I've gotta go. I'll see you later alright?"_

_ "Yeah. I'm glad we talked. It was time."_

_ "I agree. Thank you."_

_ "You don't have to thank me, Sam." Mercedes said finally releasing him._

_ "I do but ok. I'll see you later, Mercy." Sam said with a kiss to her cheek. Kurt bolted down the hallway to the kitchen before Sam could catch him eavesdropping in the hallway. _

So in Kurt's mind, the shimmying wasn't enough but he couldn't scream from the rooftops that Sam and Mercedes were falling in love...again. Not yet anyway. Plan B was working out beautifully and in order to keep it on track he would have to keep his excitement under wraps. He took to the tasks of calling everyone for their glee club and Dani outing as he made a personalized lunch for each of them.

XXXX

Mercedes, Artie, Kurt, Blaine, Tina, Mike, Santana, Dani, Sam and Rachel all arrived at Central Park at about the same time. Artie told everyone that Mercedes is going to perform on the stone bench and they were going to stand off to the sides on the ground and back her up. Sam was gonna play guitar and hopefully they were gonna sell some CDs and fill that guitar case with money.

"Does Sam know my songs?" Mercedes asked Artie.

"Yeah girl. We good. I brought my electric guitar and mini amp for him and then he brought his acoustic." Artie said. "So, we're covered on both ends."

"Alright. I'm ready." she said as Mike helped her up on the stone sitting area. They flanked her on the ground, Artie pointed to Sam and he began to strum a rockish song.

"**Insecure, ****i****n ****h****er ****s****kin. Like ****a****p****uppet, ****a****g****irl ****a****n a ****s****tring. Broke ****a****way, learned to fly. If you want her back, gotta let her shine." **Mercedes began. **"****So it looks like the joke's on you, ****'****cause the girl that you thought you knew. ****S****he's so gone." **

** "She's So Gone."** her friends sang.**  
"****That's So Over Now. She's so gone." **

** "She's so gone."** they sang.**  
"****You won't find her around. You can ****l****ook, but you won't see, ****t****he girl I used to be, cause she, she's so gone. she's so gone, yeah."**

Mercedes belted the last note and the small crowd that had gathered clapped. She took a bow and Sam began to play the next song. Kurt watched his friends have a good time as they all sang along with Mercedes smooth R&B vocals. Surprisingly, even Rachel seemed to be enjoying herself.

"**We are lovers through and through and though ****w****e made it through the storm. I really want you to realize, I really want to put you on. ****I've been searchin' for someone ****t****o satisfy my every need. Won't you be my inspiration. Be the real love that I need."** Mercedes sang as she began to dance. **"****Real love, I'm searchin' for a real love. Someone to set my heart free. Real love, I'm searchin' for a real love."**

By the end of the song everyone had joined into the dance that Mercedes was doing. The audience clapped and threw money into Sam's guitar case. Kurt handed Mercedes a bottle of water and Artie told Sam what song was next. He looked down at the ground and nodded his head. Artie patted him on the arm before rolling back to his spot.

"You ready?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah." she said avoiding his gaze. Sam grabbed his acoustic and began to strum a slow ballad.

**"Don't leave ****me**** in all this pain. Don't leave me out in the rain-. Come back and bring back my smile, come and take these tears away."** Mercedes crooned. Her friends swayed and oohed. **"I need your arms to hold me now, the nights are so unkind. Bring back those nights when I held you beside me."** she sang. Sam watched her as she began the chorus. **"****Un-break my heart. Say you'll love me again. Un-do this hurt you caused when you walked out the door and walked out of my life. Un-cry these tears, I've cried so many nights. Un-break my heart-."** she beautifully sang. Blaine and Tina held hands and cried as they ooh and ahhed along with the rest of the group. When the song was over the crowd clapped and volunteered more money. Artie announced to the people that they would be taking a 30 minute break but that they would be back. The crowd clapped and disappeared. The group of friends sat down and Kurt passed out fruit cups and bottles of water.

"What is this?" Blaine asked.

"Personalized fruit cups. Each cup has a serving size of everyone's favorite fruits." Kurt said. Once everyone had a cup he sat down to enjoy his. He listened as Artie and Mercedes talked over the next set. Then something clicked in his head. "Do you guys remember when we did Micheal?" Kurt said loudly.

"That was fun." Blaine said smiling.

"Of course it was. It was Micheal." Mike said.

"I have an idea." Kurt said rising to his feet. "Artie, may I speak with you please?"

"Yeah." Artie said wheeling himself over to him. They had a hushed conversation before Artie rejoined Mercedes. "I think we need to do some shit people know."

"What?" she asked.

"You know some old classics people can sing along with."

"What'd you have in mind?"

"MJ, baby." he said. "Everyone knows his songs."

"Alright. You know I'm down." Mercedes said smiling.

"Alright. I'll make the playlist and I'll shoot it to you one song at time." Artie said typing on his screen. When their break was over, Artie shot everyone the first song. Sam grabbed the electric guitar and began to play **Wanna Be Starting Something.** Blaine took the lead and the crowd began to form. The moved seamlessly through the songs Artie had selected. The handicapable boy sent the last song to everyone, saving Mercedes for last. Mike showed Sam the text and he nodded as they finished the song. Artie sent the message off to Mercedes. Her head shot up, her eyes wide. Sam put the electric down and grabbed his acoustic once again. He climbed up on the stone bench and held his hand out to Mercedes. She looked to Kurt and Tina and they gave her a thumbs up. She took a deep breath and took his hand as he helped her up.

"You ready?" he whispered in her ear. Mercedes reveled in the warmth of this breath on her ear as she nodded her head. Sam began to play the soulful ballad and she began.

**"Looking out, across the night-time. The city winks a sleepless eye. Hear his voice, shake my window. Sweet seducing sighs." **she crooned softly.

**"****Get me out into the night-time. Four walls won't hold me tonight. If this town is just an apple. Then let me take a bite." **Sam sang.

**"If they say, why, why? Tell 'em that it's human nature."** they sang together.

**"Why, why does he do me that way?"** she crooned.

**"If they say, why, why? Tell 'em that it's human nature."** they sang together again, avoiding each other's eyes.

**"Why, why does he do me that way?"** she sang. Sam took off his guitar and handed it to Dani before the next verse began.

**"Reaching out to touch a stranger," **Sam began. **"Electric eyes are everywhere."** she sang joining him.

**"Ohhh." **Mercedes ad-libbed.

**"See that girl, she knows I'm watching."** he sang grabbing her hand. **"She likes the way I stare."** he crooned as he pulled her close to him causing her to blush.

**"If they say, why, why? Tell 'em that it's human nature." ** they sang as he held her.

**"Why, why does he do me that way?"** she sang.

"**If they say, why, why? Tell 'em that it's human nature."** they sang together as he grabbed her hand and spun her out.

**"Why, why does he do me that way?" **Mercedes crooned. **"I like livin' this way."**

** "I like lovin' this way."** Sam sang as the mini break began. He pulled her back in and they danced closed.

**"Oh why? Oh why? Oh why? Oh why?"** she sang while in his arms. **"Looking out across the morning. ****The city's heart begins to beat. Reaching out I touch his shoulder..."**

** "I'm dreaming of the street."** they harmonized. Kurt had tasked himself, Blaine, Mike and Tina to handing out CDs while Sam and Mercedes sang their hearts outs. As he and Blaine were distributing and collecting, Kurt realized that Sam and Mercedes had lost themselves in song and had forgotten everyone was watching. He smiled brightly at Tina, who gave Santana and Artie a thumbs up.

**"And they say, why..."** they sang together.

**"Why, why, why, why, why?"** Mercedes ad-libbed.

**"Tell 'em that's it human nature."** they crooned, still in each other's arms. **"Why, why? Does he do me that way? Why, why? Tell 'em that it's human nature. Why, why? Does he do me that way?"**

** "I like livin' this way." ** she sang.

**"I like lovin' this way."** he sang as he gazed into her deep brown eyes. The swayed together to Dani's strumming.

**"Oh why? Oh why? Oh why? Oh why?" ** she crooned as he stared in to his beautiful green eyes.

**"Why, why? Tell 'em that it's human nature. Why-?" ** they harmonized softly at the end. Sam leaned in and kissed Mercedes passionately as Dani gently strummed the last chord. They broke their kiss when the eruption of applause of the crowd and the cheering of their friends startled them. She looked at him, eyes wide before she jumped down and bolted across the park.

"Oh no." Kurt whispered.

"I'll get her." Sam said as he took off after her.

* * *

**A/N2: DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own: _She's So Gone by Lemonade Mouth (Naomi Scott), Real Love by Mary J. Blige, Un-break My Heart by Toni Braxton and Human Nature by Micheal Jackson. I also do NOT own Glee or any of it's characters._**


	7. My Best Friend's Brother

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next installment of _True Love and Plot Devices_. I'm so glad that so many of you are enjoying this. I truly appreciate all of the reviews, follows and favorites. It means so much. **

**So, Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE! (They really do. You guys crack me up with your reviews. I love them! So keep 'em coming!)**

* * *

When Sam finally spotted Mercedes, she was about to run across Bow Bridge.

"Mercedes!" he called out. She glanced over her shoulder but didn't stop. Sam exhaled deeply as he continued his pursuit. When he finally caught up to her she was trying to get lost in a crowd. "Mercedes." Sam said grabbing her arm. She was about to run again but once she felt his hand on her arm, she decided against it.

"What?" she said turning to face him.

"Where were you going?" he asked as he pulled her back through the crowd to a bench.

"Home." she said with a chuckle.

"Why?" he asked his hands in his lap.

"Where do you get off asking me questions, Samuel Evans?" Mercedes asked turning to face him.

"What?"

"You don't get to kiss me and then ask me 21 questions?"

"You mean like, _if I wrote you a love letter, would you write back?_" he asked.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Or _do you trust me enough, to tell me your dreams?_"

"Sam..."

"_If I was down, would you say things to make me smile?"_

"Sam..." she sighed. "You can't just kiss people like that. I'm sure whatever girl you're macking on when you leave the apartment wouldn't like it."

_"__If I was with some other chick and someone happened to see? And when you asked me about it I said, it wasn't me. Would you believe me? Or up and leave me? How deep is our bond if that's all it takes for you to be gone?"_ Sam asked with a crooked smile.  
"Stop it 50. I'm serious. What the hell was with that kiss?" she asked slapping his arm.

"I'm sorry." he laughed. "I just thought we were reenacting the whole performance and if I remember correctly, we kissed at the end of that song."

"We did and we shouldn't have then and we shouldn't have now."

"I'm sorry. You're right. I shouldn't have kissed you...this time." Sam said with a crooked smile. "I don't regret the first kiss, Mercedes. I didn't then and I don't now." She sighed and sat back on the bench. "Let's just forget about it, alright? We'll go back, you'll finish your show and we'll go home."

"Forgetting isn't that easy." she muttered. Sam smiled to himself as he rose to his feet. He turned to her, held out his hand and waited for her to grab it.

"Come on." he said.

"Alright." she said taking his hand. Sam helped her up and lead her back across the park.

XXXX

When Kurt saw Sam leading her Mercedes back across the park toward them, her hand in his, he wanted to scream. Plan B was working out more perfectly then he ever imagined.

"Mercedes are you alright?" Blaine asked as they met the hand holding pair.

"Yeah. I'm sorry you guys." Mercedes said to the group. "That was unprofessional."

"It's all good girl." Santana said. "We get it."

"Thanks. I'm ready to do one more song." she said her cheeks pink.

"Aight. Look here." Artie said showing her his cell phone. She nodded and went to her spot. Artie informed everyone else of his song choice and they joined Mercedes by the stone bench. When everyone was in position Sam began to play a crunchy rock song.

** "I call you up when I know he's at home. I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone. Why can't I tell if he's looking at me? Should I give him a smile? Should I get up and leave?"** Mercedes sang as she danced along the stone bench. **I know it's strange, I don't know what I'm thinking."** she sang as Mike helped her down off of the bench. **But is it wrong if I see him this weekend? I really hope I can get him alone. I just don't, don't want her to know."** Mercedes moved through the crowd like she was spreading a secret. She appeared back in front of them, back to the crowd at the break in the music. When Sam began to play again she turned on the ball of her foot to face the crowd and began to to sing again. "**Yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh! My best friend's brother is the one for me. Yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh!" **she sang bouncing on the balls of her feet; one finger pointing toward the sky, pumping to the beat. "**A punk rock drummer and he's six foot three. I don't want to but I want to." **Mercedes sang as the sound of a five gallon pickle bucket was added to Sam's crunchy guitar. Sam nodded to the stranger and kept playing. **"'Cause I just can't get him out of my mind and...Yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh! My best friend's brother is the one for me. B-F-B." **she signed the lettered to the crowd.** "B-F-B." **This time they signed with her. "**My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother" **

Kurt watched as his best friend wrapped the crowd about her pinky finger. It was a sight to see and he had always known she would be a star. He glanced around at his friends as he shimmied to the beat. Mike was free styling a dance, Santana, Dani and Tina were singing the background vocals. Blaine and himself had decided to be whatever every Diva needs in the background; two dancing gays and Arite and Rachel were selling the last of Mercedes' CDs. Kurt thought that he had seen Rachel throw Mercedes her patented_ 'I can't believe you're singing that song'_ face, but he brushed it off and kept dancing as Mercedes continued with the song.

**"I kinda think that I might be his type, 'cause when you're not around, he's not acting to shy."** Mercedes sang as she threw her arm around Kurt. **"Sometimes I feel like he might make a move. Is this all in my head? I don't know what to do."** she sang as she shrugged her shoulders. **But is it wrong if I see him this weekend? I really hope I can get him alone. I just don't, don't want her to know." ** she said putting her finger up to her lips. There was a brief pause in the music again and she ran to stand in front of the ever growing crowd again. When the guitar and bucket drum started again, she bounced on her toes along with Kurt, Blaine and the crowd. **Yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh! My best friend's brother is the one for me. Yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh! A punk rock drummer and he's six foot three. I don't want to but I want to, 'cause I just can't get him out of my mind and...yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh! My best friend's brother is the one for me." **Mercedes sang the chorus again. **"B-F-B, B-F-B."** she signed along with Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Dani, Tina and the crowd. **"My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother." **They all put their hands up again and signed the letters with her. **B-F-B, B-F-B. My best friend's brother, My best friend's brother. B-F-B, B-F-B. My best friend's brother, My best friend's brother." **The music slowed down and calmed down and she sang as she moved through the first couple of rows of the crowd. ** "'Cause he's such a dream, yeah. And you'd know what I mean, if you weren't related-eed" **she belted. The crowd clapped furiously as the music picked up again and she sang, **"Yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh! My best friend's brother is the one for me. Yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh! A punk rock drummer and he's six foot three. I don't want to but I want to, 'cause I just can't get him out of my mind and...yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh, yeah-eeh! My best friend's brother is the one for me." **The crowd signed with her for the last time. **"B-F-B, B-F-B. My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother."** Mercedes danced through the crowd and as the last note was played she was back in front of them. She put her hands on hips as she gave the crowd a wink. They erupted into a raucous applause. "Thank you." she said beaming as she took several bows. "Thank you. Ladies and gentlemen, the New Directions." she said as flourished her hands in the direction of her friends. She gave several more bows before the crowd began to thin out.

"Here you go." Artie said handing her a single CD."

"What's this?" she asked.

"That's the last one ya'll!" he hooped, pumping his fist in the air. "We sold them all for $5. We made over two grand!" They all cheered.

"That's amazing!" Kurt said hugging Mercedes. They had began the day with 500 CDs. "In celebration of this amazing accomplishment, I'm going to make the best dinner that New York City has ever seen!" he said clapping his hand together excitedly. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"What was that about?" Dani asked her in a hushed tone.

"I don't really want to have dinner with her. Especially after she had the nerve to sing that song." Rachel said her arms folded tightly across her chest.

"I don't understand."

"You know she wrote all of those songs."

"Yeah, San told me." Dani said as she watched her girlfriend congratulate Mercedes.

"Well, she wrote that one too and it's about Finn. My ex." Rachel said nastily.

"Oh! But I thought she and Sam..." Dani started.

"Apparently, she's no better than Quinn." Rachel interrupted.

"Who's Quinn?"

"Ask Santana." Rachel said as she turned from the smiling crowd. Dani looked at Mercedes then back at Rachel and shrugged her shoulders. She left her side and went to congratulate the beautiful black girl as well.

"Hey. You ready?" Sam asked Rachel as she was collecting her things.

"I'm going home." she said not looking at him.

"Why? Kurt's about to cook this amazing dinner." he said smiling. "We sold 499 CDs today and the crowd loved that last song. We got a lot to celebrate." Rachel rolled her eyes. "What's the deal?"

"I don't want to "celebrate" that song." Rachel said using air quotes.

"Why?" Sam asked confused.

"I don't want to talk about it here. I'm going home to eat. I wish you'd come. I don't want to eat alone." she said looking into his green eyes. Sam glanced over his shoulder at a beaming Mercedes then back to a doleful Rachel.

"I'll tell you what." he said. "I'll come with you now. Eat a little something and you can tell me what's wrong. Then I'll go home in time for Mercedes' dinner."

"Ok. I understand you wanting to celebrate with her."

"I wish I understood why you didn't."

"I promise I'll tell you." Rachel said with a small smile.

"Alright. Wait right here for me." he said with a kiss to her cheek. She watched as he ran over got his guitar, said something to Kurt who nodded before he joined her again. "You ready?" he asked holding out his hand to her.

"I'm ready." she said taking it as he lead her through the park.

* * *

**A/N2: DISCLAIMER: _I do NOT own: My Best Friend's Brother by Victoria Justice, Glee, the character, NYC or anything else you might find in the real world. _**

**And once again, thank you so much for reading. The next chapter starts at Rachel's loft so stay tuned.**

**And this is just a little reminder from your friendly neighborhood fanfiction author, REVIEW = LOVE, so make sure you do your part to keep all of your favorite stories following and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.**


	8. Can You Believe Her?

**A/N: Hey! So you guys are so great! Everyone is so worried about our dear Samcedes. I love it! I want to assure you that there is a method to my madness and all will be right with the world once again. I just want you guys to check out the brackets for this story. I wouldn't tease you like that plus the idea of Samchel makes me queasy. There are maybe 2 or 3 more chapter of this story left; so, rest assured, my friends. Stay with me and all will be revealed.**

**So, Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

Sam slide the door of Rachel's loft closed before turning to her.

"So...what's going on?" he asked taking a seat at the table.

"I'm mad and hurt and in shock." Rachel said slamming things on the counter.

"Ok, I can see that but why?"

"That stupid song."

"I didn't think any of them were stupid so which one?" Sam said.

"My Best Friend's Brother." Rachel said folding her arms across her chest as she leaned against the counter.

"What's wrong with that song?" he questioned.

"She made us look like fools, Sam." she said taking the seat across from him.

"Us? What are you talking about?"

"She wrote that song about Finn."

"No way. She never liked Finn that way. How do you know?" Sam asked his face tight with tension.

"Think about it. _My best friend's brother is the one for me. He's a punk rock drummer and he's six foot three._ That's Finn." Rachel said tearfully.

"Rachel, sometimes a song is just a song."

"Not for Mercedes." she said shaking her head. "She said a hundred years ago she only sings songs that mean something to her. She's been dating Finn."

"I don't know." Sam said shaking his head. _There was no way that could be true. Mercedes and Finn? His Mercedes with Finn? No way._

"It makes perfect sense." Rachel said wiping her eyes. "Finn won't come here and be with me and you've been telling me everyday that she's being resistant about getting back together. That's because they've been seeing each other."

"Why wouldn't she just tell me?"

"I thought she and I were best friends and look what she did to me." Rachel said crying. She rose from her chair and started to take organic vegetables from containers.

"Make enough for two." Sam said as he got up and headed toward the bathroom. When she head the door close, she wiped her eyes and smiled a little devious smile.

* * *

Kurt buzzed around the kitchen preparing the most decadent dinner he could find via the internet. As everyone gathered in the dining room, Blaine noticed Mercedes checking the door.

"I don't think he's gonna make it." he said to her.

"What? Who?" Mercedes said a startled look on her face. She didn't think anyone was watching her.

"Sam. I don't think he's gonna make it." Blaine said. "I've text him a bunch of times and nothing."

"Oh. I'm sure it's just traffic." she said with a weak smile.

"You're right." Blaine said smiling brightly. He didn't agree with her but he didn't want to speak his actual thoughts out loud. Kurt brought the last of the extravagant dinner to the table and made Mercedes sit at the head of the table. He had noticed that there was no Sam but he knew that he was making sure Rachel got home safely and that she had a way of roping people into eating vegetarian blandness with her.

They all ate and laughed over dinner. Mercedes every now and then glancing toward the front door. Kurt didn't say anything he just tried to distract her as best he could. As the evening wind down and there was still no signs of Sam, Kurt know that even though he hadn't wanted to, he was going to have to pull out the big guns.

"Artie can I talk to you before bed?" Kurt asked the handicapable man.

"Yeah. What's up, Kurt?" he asked as the entire room cleared out.

"I need you to work your magic."

"What are you talking about?"

"You have a way of making people see reason." Kurt explained. "We're at the point where Sam and Mercedes need reason. You can give it to them."

"You want me to wax poetic to them about them?" Artie said his arms folded.

"Basically. Since he couldn't get his blonde ass here tonight he's casting doubt on my plan and I just can't have that." Kurt said. "So tomorrow, Blaine and I are going over to Rachel's to get her to help. She's pushy and overbearing. Everything we need to push our dynamic duo in the right direction."

"Aight. I'm down. I mean I wish I didn't have to work with Rachel but it's for a good cause." Artie said. "I'm only doing it for Mercy."

"That's good enough for me." Kurt said with a smile. Artie waved goodnight and they both headed off to bed.

A few hours later, Sam came home. He was glad that he had gotten home so late that everyone was either gone or had gone to bed. He didn't really feel like talking to any of them. He knew that they all know that she was with Finn and he wasn't ok with that. He grabbed his pillow and sheet from his room and headed to the living room. He made himself a makeshift bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Kurt and Blaine made a giant fruit bowl for everyone before they left for Rachel's. On the cab ride over, Kurt told Blaine the plan one for time.

"We ask her and get out. No small talk." Kurt repeated.

"I got it. I won't say anything unless I have to, ok?" Blaine said kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

"Ok. Here we are." he exhaled deeply. Blaine got out of the cab held his hand out for Kurt before the proceeded inside the building. They get upstairs and Blaine knocked. Rachel pulled the door open.

"It's about..." she said with a smile that fell when she saw them. "Oh. Hi. Come in." she said.

"Expecting someone else?" Kurt asked.

"Yes actually."

"Ok, then we'll make this quick."

"I'm listening." she said.

"Santana, Tina, Mike, Artie, Dani, Blaine and I have been trying to get Sam and Mercedes back together." Kurt said quickly. "But now it's time for the big guns."

"Big guns?" she asked.

"You and Artie." Blaine said with a smile.

"You want me to help?" Rachel asked looking from Blaine then to Kurt.

"Yes. You are the perfect answer." Kurt said with a laugh. "So, will you help us get these star-crossed lovers back together?"

"I can't." she said turning her back to them. They shared a look with each other.

"What?" Kurt asked confused. "I thought you would want to help."

"I can't, Kurt." she said facing them again. "I just can't."

"Why not?" Blaine questioned.

"I like Sam." she answered.

"What?!" Kurt shouted. "You can't be serious?"

"I'm very serious. If Mercedes doesn't want him there's no reason why he and I shouldn't be together."

"Friends don't date friend's exes." Kurt said his hands on his hips.

"Well, she didn't care about that when she started dating Sam in the first place." Rachel said angrily.

"That's not fair, Rachel because in Sam's mind that relationship with Quinn was one-sided and when she cheated on him, she proved it." Blaine said repeating what Sam had told him during one of their bonding days.

"But it was Finn." Rachel said as if she was making an obvious statement. She spoke those words and something clicked in Kurt's head. He realized that Rachel was full of shit. That she's using Sam in some kind of plot device to get Finn back.

"Trying to get Finn back is pointless. He's in school in Lima working toward his goal of becoming a teacher." Kurt said annoyed. "He's not the Finn you knew two years ago and your petty little girl games won't work. So back off of Sam because he and Mercedes belong together."

"I'm not trying to get Finn back." Rachel lied, looking away. "And that is your opinion about Sam and Mercedes. Not mine." she said looking him in the eyes.

"Rachel, by the power invested in me by Madonna and GaGa, I will make sure they get back together." he said throwing her his patented judging you face before he and Blaine left the loft.

As they stood on the sidewalk waiting for a cab Kurt fumed.

"Calm down." Blaine said waving his hand in the air.

"How am I supposed to calm down? Did you hear her?" Kurt asked pacing. "I have to call Santana." he said pulling his phone out. When she answered he launched into the retelling of the crazy that is Rachel Berry.

"Go home lady face. Auntie Snix has got it covered." Santana said as she hung up the phone. "Dani, let's go."

"Where?" she asked as she closed their apartment door behind her.

"For a little ride on the Bitch Town Express." Santana said as she hailed a cab.

* * *

**A/N2: So, I hope you guys see now that Samchel is not in the cards. I'm not a Rachel fan by no means. So, keep calm and leave it to Auntie Snix.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**


	9. Berry, Berry, Berry

**A/N: Hey ya'll! So a lot happens in this chapter. We find out a lot of stuff and whew! I hope you enjoy it!**

**BTWs, the italicized is a phone call and a memory. Didn't want to cause any confusion.**

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

When Santana and Dani arrived at Rachel's loft, the Latina just slid the door open.

"Berry! Where are you?" she called out.

"I'm right here." Rachel said coming out of her bedroom. "Don't you knock?"

"No and don't try to distract me." Santana said.

"What are you talking about?"

"What the hell have you been telling Sam?" Santana asked sternly.

"I told him the truth." Rachel said. "Why are you acting like you care, Santana? You hate Sam."

"I don't hate him...anymore. I'm past that and this isn't about him. It's about Mercedes."

"What about her? After what she did to me, I don't want to talk about her." Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Santana questioned.

"Quinn." Dani said.

"What?"

"Yesterday, Rachel told me to ask you about Quinn."

"What does Q have to do with any of this?" Santana asked. "Oh, wait that's right, according to you Mercy didn't care that he "dated" Quinn so now you get to dig your freakishly manish claws into him."

"We like each other." Rachel said.

"Since when?"

"Since he came to visit and I helped him with the modeling stuff."

"Gross. Look, we can do this the easy way or the Snix way." Santana spat.

"What the hell does that even mean?" she asked folding her arms across her chest.

"It means, you're gonna tell me why all of a sudden you and Trouty Mouth are acting like besties from way back."

"Sam and I have been friends for years." Rachel said annoyed.

"You and Sam have been acquaintances at best." Santana said rolling her eyes. "So you've told the lie what's the truth?" Before Rachel could answer her cell phone rang. Santana grabbed it off the table before she could get it. _"Hi Finnocence. What's going on?"_

_ "__Uh, hi Santana. Is Rachel around?" _he asked confused.

_"Oh no sorry."_ Santana said pointing a finger at an advancing Rachel. _"Can I take a message?"_

_ "Just tell her that I get it. __I'll do better and t__hat I'll be there as soon as I can."_ he said

_"You get what?"_

_ "It's really none of your business, Santana." _ Finn said into the phone.

_"This information isn't for me. It's for Rachel. I want to be through in my message."_ she said cutting her eyes at Rachel.

_"Tell her that I'm not Sam but I want a chance to prove that I'm just as good a man as he is."_ he said. Santana turned to look at Rachel, the phone still pressed to her ear. _"Are you gonna tell her?"_

_ "For sure but why don't you just stay put?"_

_ "Why would I do that? I want her and I'm not gonna lose her to him."_ Finn said.

_"I get it but Rachel's about to be really busy and she won't be able to entertain for a while. So just stay where you are and wait for me to call you. Ok? Thanks. Bye." _she said before ending the call. "Berry, Berry, Berry."

"What? Can I have my phone now?" Rachel asked her hand extended.

"No, let's go." Santana said holding the door open.

"Where are we going?"

"To tell Sam the truth." Santana said as Dani pushed Rachel out the door.

* * *

Sam had been temperamental all day. He had gotten into arguments with Artie and Tina over the smallest things; but he didn't care. He was mad at them. It didn't matter to him they didn't know why he was upset. But he didn't actually blow up until later in the afternoon.

"Kurtie are you alright?" Mercedes asked as she wrapped him tightly in a hug. He just hugged her back silently. He knew deep down that his plan could be salvaged and he still had every intention of getting them back together, just now it was going to take a little more work.

"I'm fine Mercedes." he said releasing her. "I went to see Rachel this morning. Sam told me yesterday that she wasn't feeling well. It turned into the worst visit ever."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It seems like my dad was right."

"About Rachel being a feelings sharer?" Mercedes asked.

"That and other things." Kurt said avoiding her eyes.

"What other things?" she questioned. He sighed and leaned against the counter. "You can tell me."

"Feelings sharer is the nicest thing he said about her."

"Papa Burt was mean?"

"No. He wasn't mean; he was brutally honest. Which when it comes to Burt Hummel is way worse." Kurt said with a sigh.

"What happened?" Mercedes asked hopping up on the counter beside where he was standing.

"It was on the car ride to JFK." he said.

_"__I get it Dad. Rachel is a feelings sharer. Don't let her drag me down." Kurt said unlocking his SUV. Burt had been lecturing him since the loft door closed._

_"__Ok and __I could__'ve__ gotten a cab, Kurt." Burt said buckling his seat belt. _

_ "Nonsense. You pay for me to park my baby, and I hardly ever drive her as it is." __Kurt said pulling into traffic._

_ "I had fun, Kurt. Seeing you thrive in New York. Does an old man good." he said with a chuckle._

_ "I'm glad you came to visit. I've missed you."_

_ "I've missed you too; but we need to talk." _

_ "Ok. About what?" Kurt asked, a little on edge._

_ "Rachel" Burt said bluntly._

_ "What about her, __Dad__? __What else could you possibly have to say?__"_

_ "You know, Kurt. I hate to say it but I never really liked the girl."_

_ "What?" he asked his father shocked. "She's my best friend and for a long time Finn's girlfriend."_

_ "So?" the father said flatly. "If I'm being honest __Kurt, I didn't like the way she treated you and your brother."_

_ "What's that mean?" Kurt asked stopping at a red light._

_ "You're brother is a sweet, naïve guy." Burt said. "You kids don't think I know about everything that went on back then?"_

_ "Meaning?"_

_ "Meaning I know she made him do things he wouldn't have normal__ly__ done to get ahead."_

_ "That's just Rachel's way." Kurt explained. "She wanted them to run things."_

_ "No." the father said shaking his head. "She wanted to be on top and quarterback Finn was the way to do it."_

_ "Are you serious?"_

_ "As a natural disaster. And you."_

_ "What about me?"_

_ "Rachel is not your best friend. Rachel made you turn your back on your best friend and your life long dreams." Burt said angrily._

_ "I don't know what you're talking about." Kurt said avoiding his father's stern stare._

_ "You and Mercedes were best friends in the womb. Your entire school careers until Rachel got to you, Kurt. You left Mercedes behind. I saw less and less of her until I didn't see her at all and then all of a sudden you're telling me that you're auditioning for NYADA."_

_ "I thought you supported that decision." Kurt said coldly._

_ "I did. I still do because I know how much you love music but buddy you and I know that fashion has always been what you wanted to do with your life." Burt said placing his hand on his son's shoulder. "I mean hell, you redesigned your Barbie__'s__ wedding dress because it wasn't fancy enough."_

_ "Well, she was getting married not going to a hoe-down." Kurt mumbled._

_ "I'm just say__ing__ that Rachel is toxic. To you, to your life experiences and to the direction it's going. __Not to mention your relationships."_

_ "Rachel didn't ruin any of my relationships." _

_ "Not directly." he said adjusting his cap. "Like I said, if she's sad, she needs you to be sad. If she's happy then she needs you to be happy. If she's single then she needs you to be single."_

_ "I get it Dad." Kurt said glancing at him as he pulled into a parking space.  
"So, I want you to move out." Burt said._

_ "What?"_

_ "You heard me Kurt. I want you to move out. Santana already did. She's moved twice. Move in with Mercedes." he said as they got his bags out of the back._

_ "What about Rachel? I was helping with the rent."_

_ "I'm sure that Hiram and Leroy would help her out, but stop worrying about her. Focus on you and what I'm telling you." Burt said._

_ "I'm listening." Kurt said his arms folded across his chest._

_ "Move in with Mercedes. Since Santana just moved in with her girlfriend, she needs a roommate and before you say anything about Rachel needing a roommate, let me just say that I don't care. I care about you and your well being. Rachel is toxic Kurt and I want you away from her before she spills all over you." Burt explained. "If you don't move I will come back and pack your things myself."_

_ "You can't make me move in with someone else."Kurt said._

_ "You're right but I can make you move home." Burt said looking him in the eye. "I hear the Lima Community College has a great musical theater program."_

_ "Are you..." Kurt began wide eyed._

_ "Two weeks Kurt." the father said hugging his son. "Do the right thing, son." he said releasing him. Burt waved goodbye and boarded his plane._

"So it's not like I had a choice in moving and after going back over there, it seems like he was right." Kurt said.

"What happened over there?" Mercedes asked.

"It's a long story but I feel like I should tell you it has to do with Sam." Kurt said looking her in the eyes.

"What about Sam?" she asked uneasily.

"Why don't you ask me?" Sam asked entering the kitchen, his chest heaving.

"What's wrong with you?" Kurt asked.

"Like you don't know." he spat.

"Sam, calm down. What's going on?" Mercedes asked confused.

"Don't talk to me." he said angrily looking into her brown eyes.

"What?" she asked still confused.

"Sam, what the hell is wrong with you?" Kurt questioned.

"You. You are the worst kind of friend!" Sam shouted.

"Me? Ha! That's rich coming from the guy who changes best friends like underwear!" Kurt shouted back.

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's see, you were best friends with Mike then you threw him over for Puck then you threw him over for Blaine and apparently you've thrown him over for Rachel Berry of all people." Kurt listed on his fingers.

"Are you serious? You don't get to judge me about that!" the blonde yelled.

"Why not?"

"You threw Mercedes over for Rachel."

"That wasn't on purpose!" Kurt yelled.

"Really? It didn't look that way!" Sam yelled back.

"Shut up Sam! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"And you never do but all you ever do is talk shit!"

"It's not shit talking if it's the truth, regressed child!" Kurt shouted throwing his judging you face on. "And who are you to talk about throwing Mercedes over? I'm not the one that broke up with her then conveniently forget her so that I could get "married" to a girl who's IQ is smaller than her shoe size!"

"Shut your mouth Kurt! You don't know anything about that!" Sam screamed.

"I know more than you think. Who knew that getting married in front of a Mayan alter would make you realize that you found your soulmate?"

"Kurt, stop." Mercedes said putting her hand on his back.

"No. He started it but I intend to finish it." Kurt said staring into Sam's green eyes. Sam opened his mouth to speak again but was interrupted by the sound of Santana's voice.

"Kurt! Bring everyone to the living room." she called. Kurt rolled his eyes at Sam, grabbed Mercedes hand and led her from the kitchen. Sam took several deep breaths before following. When they all arrived in the living room, Santana was standing behind a seated Rachel in the middle of the room. "Have a seat." she said walking around the chair to stand in from of her. "Before I get started I just want to say that whatever I do to Berry is the direct result of whatever shadiness I needle out of her. So don't be alarmed by anything that's about to happen." Everyone nodded as Santana turned to face Rachel.

* * *

**A/N2: DISCLAIMER: _I do NOT owe__: Glee, it's characters, NYC or Barbie._**


	10. No One Likes the Crazy Bitch

**A/N: Hey guys! You guys are so funny! Your reviews make me laugh out loud. Well, this is the last chapter. I'm kinda sad to see the end but we've arrived. There is some Rachel bashing in this chapter. More literally than figuratively. Let me know what you thought of this chapter and the story on a whole.**

**I want to thank all of you for your support of this story. I never imagined that it would get this much love so thank you, thank you, thank you. **

**Happy Reading!**

**And as always, REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

"So, Rachel. Question one. What the hell was Finn talking about when he called you earlier?" Santana asked as she shrugged out of her cropped leather jacket.

"I don't know what he said. I didn't get a chance to talk to him." Rachel said.

"Ladies, gentlemen, Stubbles and Lady Face. Before we left the loft, Rachel here got a phone call from Finn." Santana said her hand on the back of Rachel's chair. "Where he informed me that man hands here has been doting on pillow mouth." she said pointing at Sam. "Then he told me that he was moving here so that they could be together because he didn't want to lose her...to Sam."

"I told you he's not moving here." Kurt said glaring at Rachel.

"I don't know what Finn's talking about." Rachel said and the without warning Santana smacked her across the face.

"Ok, one more time. What was Finn talking about?" Rachel was silent. Santana slapped her hard again.

"Stop hitting her." Sam spoke up.

"Keep talking Trouty, Yentl won't be the only one getting hit in the face." the Latina said pointing at him. Sam rolled his eyes but remained quiet. "Rachel, I don't hear you."

"It was just phone calls." Rachel cried.

"Clearly Finn didn't think so." Kurt said angrily.

"Spill it Berry." Santana said standing in front of her. Rachel was silent again. Santana slapped her again.

"It was just part of the plan." Rachel said her lip bloody.

"What plan?" Santana questioned. Every listened intently. Rachel searched the room. She was trying to think of a way to salvage her plan.

"I just wanted Finn here. I was just trying to make him jealous." Rachel said crying.

"You were using me?" Sam asked.

_"__Damn."_ Rachel thought. "No..." Santana slapped her again.

"I thought you wanted to be friends with me." Sam said sadly.

"I do." Rachel said.

"Was everything else a lie too."

"No, Sam." Rachel said shaking her head. "That's why I was trying to make him jealous. For you."

"Hold up. What are you talking about?" Santana said holding her hands up. Rachel looked at Sam with pleading eyes.

"It's none of your business, Santana." Sam said.

"Oh, let me fill you in on a little something." Santana said turning to him. "Everything is my business. So, Grouper Mouth, Willow, what's going on?" she said looking from Rachel then to Sam.

"She was telling me about that song." Sam said with a sigh.

"What song?" Santana asked.

"_My Best Friend's Brother."_ Sam answered.

"What about it?" Mercedes asked, confusion on her face.

"I know, Mercedes." the blonde said to her.

"Know what?" the beautiful black girl questioned.

"That that song was about Finn." he said angrily.

"Finn Hudson?" she asked with a laugh. "No."

"Don't lie." Rachel spat. Santana backhanded her. Rachel spit out a little bit of blood.

"Shut up." Santana said. "Go ahead Mercedes."

"That song is not about Finn. I didn't even write that one." she explained.

"What?" Sam said.

"I didn't write BFB. When Puck and I lived in L. A. we had a neighbor who wrote songs. She couldn't sing worth a damn but she thought that I'd sound amazing on the song. Puck encouraged me, so I recorded it."

"Oh." Sam said avoiding her eyes. In the silence, Santana smacked Rachel again.

"So what's the deal Berry?" Santana asked. "And think long and hard about whether or not you want to lie to me." Rachel felt her tears roll down her swollen face.

"I wanted Finn." she said wiping her eyes. "I needed Sam."

"For?" Santana asked motioning for her to continue.

"Sam would come over, we'd eat dinner and when he left, I'd call Finn." Rachel explained through tears.

"Why?" Kurt asked. She was silent again.

"Don't make me hit you again, Rachel." Santana said her arms folded.

"I want him to be here with me." she said.

"Let it go Rachel." Kurt said with a flourish of his hand. "Never gonna happen."

"That doesn't explain why you used me." Sam said sadly.

"I was trying to make Finn jealous. Everyone knows he a little bit jealous of you." Rachel explained.

"Did you know about the song?" he asked her. She avoided his eyes and said nothing. Santana backhanded her again. Rachel put her hands over her red, swollen face.

"Stop being a baby." Santana said. "Did you know the truth about the damn song or not?"

"I knew that Mercedes didn't write it." Rachel whispered.

"What was that?" Santana said leaning down in her face.

"I said I know she didn't write the song." she said louder. Santana was about to smack her again when she felt someone grab her arm. She looked over her shoulder to see Mercedes.

"Wait." she said to her best friend. "Why did you tell that lie?" Mercedes asked.

"I knew that if he thought that you and Finn were seeing each other he would be mad at you and he's keep coming over."

"So you made up a horrible lie and caused a bunch of drama...why?" Mercedes questioned.

"My plan wouldn't work if Sam was here all the time." Rachel said. "And why are you on my back for doing exactly what..." _SMACK_! The sound echoed through the living room. Santana turned to Kurt and winked. Rachel cried out in pain. "Oh. I get it. You didn't tell them?" she said laughing. Blaine, Mike, Artie, Tina, Dani and Santana all look at Kurt, panicked looks on their faces.

"Mercedes, Sam. Join me in the kitchen." Kurt said rising from the sofa.

"What?" they asked simultaneously.

"Now! Please." he said through gritted teeth. They both rose from their seats and joined Kurt in the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Mercedes asked. Kurt took a very deep breath before he spoke.

"Blaine, Santana, Tina, Mike, Artie and I have been working together to get the two of you back together."

"What?" Sam asked shocked.

"Kurt, why are you meddling?" she asked.

"Stop. Ok, we don't have time for "Oh my GaGa, Kurt how could you?". There is an important issue at hand here."

"What's that?" Mercedes questioned.

"Do you love Sam and do you want to be with him?" Kurt asked his hands clasped tightly behind his back. Mercedes eyes grew as wide as saucers. "Sam, same question." Sam looked at Mercedes. She looked into his deep green eyes. He smiled and she could have sworn her panties hit the floor.

"I do." he said sheepishly.

"I do too." she said smiling shyly at him.

"I'm sorry Mercedes." Sam said stepping closer to her. "I'm an idiot. I should have known better than to believe Rachel."

"She's evil." Kurt commented.

"I'm sorry for the things I said earlier." Sam said to Kurt.

"It's ok. I was rude too." Kurt said. Sam shook his hand before returning his attention back to Mercedes.

"I do love you. I didn't just move up here to be with Blaine." he said.

"Then why?" she asked.

"You. I don't know about you but I realized that we spent too much time away from each other." Sam said.

"Sam, I..."

"If you're not gonna say that you love me too; save it."

"I do love you. I think I knew this whole time what's they've been up to. I just didn't say anything because I wanted it to happen." Mercedes said looking him in the eyes.

"Do you forgive me for the Rachel thing?" he asked pulling her into his arms.

"I do. I get it. Rachel's a feelings sharer."

"What the hell is that?" Sam asked.

"Who cares, just kiss me." she said laughing. Kurt looked on as Plan B was completed. Sam placed his lips firmly against hers. Mercedes stood on her toes and kissed him back with everything she had been holding in since the first day she saw in in the living room.

"This is all beautiful but come on." Kurt said clapping. The couple kissed again and followed Kurt back to the living room. "Go ahead Santana."

"What exactly was your plan, Berry?" Santana asked the puffy face girl.

"Keep Sam and Mercedes apart long enough for me to get Finn back. Then I was going to hook them up." she explained, barely able to open her swollen lips. Santana smacked her again, knocking her out of the chair to the floor. She picked the crying girl up and put her back in the chair. "I'm sorry." Rachel mumbled, tears running down her blood-red swollen face.

"That's not enough this time, Rachel." Kurt said. "It's not ok to use people for your own gain."

"What he means is, grow the fuck up." Santana said. "You're too old for this scheming shit."

"I just want Finn." Rachel said crying. "I just want Finn."

"You can't have him." Santana said shaking her. "Stop being crazy Rachel. No one likes the crazy bitch." she said folding her arms across her chest. "Ask Quinn."

Rachel put her face in her hands and sobbed. Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Santana rolled their eyes. Blaine got up, ran to the kitchen and returned with something wrapped in a towel.

"Here you go Rachel." Blaine said handing it to her. She smiled a brief puffy smile before putting the towel up to her face.

"We can't send her home like that." Kurt said rising to his feet.

"She can sleep on the couch." Mercedes said.

"Sounds good to me." Kurt said leaving the room. He returned with a pillow and a sheet. "Here. I'll blend you up some veggies." he said handing her the items. They all left the living room, leaving her alone.

"I don't even feel sorry for her." Tina said as she watched, Blaine doctor Santana's hand.

"Me either." Kurt said as he dropped washed veggies into the blender. "She deserved what she got and worse."

"Well moving on from Rachel, it looks like our power couple is back on." Blaine said with a warm smile. Sam beamed and pulled Mercedes close to him.

Kurt poured Rachel's blended blandness into a cup and took it to her. He returned to the kitchen and whipped up a quick dinner for them.

He watched as Sam and Mercedes got lost in each other and forget that the rest of them were there. He had known that _Human Nature_ would help move things along. They were each other's true love so it was only a matter of time until they found each other again. Kurt wiped a tear from his eye as he watched Sam lean across the table and kiss his best friend.

"I love you Mercedes." Sam whispered, his lips brushing her. She kissed him again, deeper, more passionate this time.

"I love you too." Mercedes said smiling. The whole table beamed at each other as they basked in the love of their two best friends. It was a comforting feeling to know that true love would always prevail; no matter what plot devices life cast your way.


End file.
